


Leave

by vellichor_productions



Series: Get Your Fair Share of Angst-Fueled Fics Right Here. They're Free. [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Han Sanghyuk is a Good Kid™, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, How Do I Tag, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, lapslock, lowkey a soulmate au, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/pseuds/vellichor_productions
Summary: hyuk gets left behind,or,a little thing about the VIXX Gas Station Incident™





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! its been a while hasn't it!!!!! sorry for not updating much! anyway, heres a vixx sanghyuk-centric fic!!!  
> i'm so proud of myself for writing a work over 1K!!!! hopefully, i'll be able to update more often and write longer pieces as time goes on, but for now, please enjoy! let me know if any of you guys want to see specific groups/members written about!
> 
> please anticipate new chapters and keep an eye out for the next chapter of blossom (i'm working on it right now!!!)
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> much love,  
> vellichor

_“When the new gods first created humans, they were happy with their work—simple creatures with multiple heads, many limbs, and souls filled with love for all other living things. However, as time passed, the new gods grew displeased, they felt threatened by these creatures. They were frightened, what if their creations became ungrateful and forgot them?_

_So, the new gods decided to split the humans up (“to curb their power,” the gods reasoned). Despite their begs for mercy and their tears of pain, the creatures were torn into separate beings and scattered across the land._

_From that day on, humans spent their lives looking for their other pieces, their soulmates.”_

 

-excerpt from _Soulmate Folklore from Around the World_ by Mark Lee

 

sanghyuk must admit that he finds this cross-country-roadtrip-with-hyungs thing exhilarating. his chest feels warm and his cheeks hurt from smiling (grinning, boyish and bright, no matter how hard he tries to stop), even as jaehwan-hyung steps on him and giggles while pushing his way out of the car. they’ve parked on the side of the road near a run down gas station and sanghyuk _loves it_.

even though it’s dark out (way too cold for him to be wearing a t-shirt), he can’t help but think that his his hyungs look ethereal (illuminated under the odd glow of the street lamps) with smiles adorning their faces. he gazes at each of them and feels something squeeze his heart tight, making his chest ache.

it’s a good ache, though, he thinks to himself. the type of ache that you get when you realize how perfect everything is and how much you want a moment to last forever. it sort of makes him feel like he’s one of those american gusher candies, or maybe even a balloon, because his love swells up in his chest like a tidal wave and spills out of him, blurring all his edges until he’s nothing but a colorful blob of love. it’s such a good ache.

with hongbin-hyung, wonshik-hyung, jaehwan-hyung, taekwoon-hyung, and hakyeon-hyung at his back, he feels like he’s on cloud nine. he could reach up, grab the sun and swallow it whole, could hold the world in his arms and cradle stars in his palms. he could do anything, he thinks.

 

__

 

_seventeen-year-old-freshly-graduated-from-high-school-a-year-early sanghyuk, despite the fact that he’s the size of skyscraper, is actually a giant, anxious, cry baby. so naturally, when two men drag him into an alleyway and threaten him with a knife, he gives them what they want. they, however, give him a bloody nose, a cut across his neck, and an empty wallet._

_it’s late at night and sanghyuk has been walking for half an hour on the darkened streets. despair fueled hysteria starts to bubble up inside him and he sniffles. for some reason he can’t fathom, his feet have brought him to a stop in front of a coffee shop. so, like any normal, tired, bleeding, borderline-hysterical, person would do, he enters._

_five sets of eyes turn towards him and, as his gaze meets theirs, everything suddenly becomes alright._

 

__

 

nevermind, he thinks, he can’t do anything (because things have progressed from wonderful to nope-ville in a matter of seconds).

they’ve up and left him. abandoned him. ditched him. sanghyuk wants to scream; this really can’t be happening right now. except it is, because he sees jaehwan screeching at him through the sunroof of the van as it slowly rolls away and he can hear wonshik cackling from the passenger seat.

as they drive away, he can feel the thing that connects them grow taunt. can’t they feel that? why are they driving away? _why are they leaving him behind_?

his inhales begin to sound wheezy and he’s having a hard time breathing because his throat is closing and it hurts and he can’t call after them because his voice won’t work. this isn’t funny, he doesn’t think it’s funny, it’s hurting him, so why were they laughing?

eighteen year old han sanghyuk’s heart gets stuck in his throat as he feels the trust that connects the six of them stretch, strain, and then _shatter_.

 

__

 

_he learns their names over a cup of hot chocolate—hongbin, wonshik, jaehwan, taekwoon, hakyeon. he’s so delighted to meet them, so focused on the newfound warmth in his chest and learning their names, that he forgets he’s shivering and bleeding everywhere._

_the issue is quickly resolved when hakyeon fixes him a hot chocolate while jaehwan rushes to get a first aid kit, insisting fervently that he treats them as older brothers. and so, hongbin holds an ice pack to sanghyuk’s nose while taekwoon patches up the cut on his neck, and beside him wonshik rambles about music to keep him distracted. they promise to stick by him, protect him, help him, take care of him. he holds them to it._

 

__

 

pain sears through his chest. sanghyuk’s world spins. everything is bright white. then nothing.

 

__

 

the first things he registers when he regains consciousness are the hands on his body (his heart skips a beat, his hyungs came back for him) and the ache in his chest.

“hyuk-ah….hyogie...answer me sanghyuk-ah,” he hears hakyeon-hyung say. it’s all sort of distant, like he’s hearing it underwater, or through a glass window. but no matter how distant his hyung’s voice may be, sanghyuk can’t miss the desperation oozing from his words.

he hurts so bad right now that all he wants to do is sleep, but hakyeon-hyung wants him to do something and he’s a good younger brother (right? he’s good enough? he tries to be) so he’s gotta do it. so, with tremendous effort, sanghyuk peels his eyes open to stare up at five worried, tearful, faces.

“hey kiddo,” wonshik breathes out, “glad you’re back with us”. at first sanghyuk heart skips a beat in relief at the sound of the endearment, but then he’s mad. he’s so mad that what he’s feeling isn’t even anger, it’s just sadness and pain and betrayal (and a bunch of other things that make him feel icky inside).  

he pushes himself up onto his elbows (it just occurred to him that he had been splayed across the concrete, whoops) and takes a shuddering breath, hysteria and disbelief welling up to choke him, “back with you guys?! you left me! you left me here and you laughed! _you_ left _me_!”.

wonshik stares, mouth agape (opening and closing in shock) and hands reaching out in an aborted mission to comfort sanghyuk. tears are rolling down sanghyuk’s cheeks and he knows his voice is coming out reedy and thin, “you left me, you left me! you promised you wouldn’t but then you did!”

sanghyuk gets dragged into taekwoon’s broad shouldered embrace and finally lets the fear of the situation wash over him, “it was so scary,” he chokes, “it was dark and you left and i thought you weren’t gonna come back”.

“oh, hyukkie…..”, hakyeon says quietly. time passes slowly as they all wait for their youngest to calm down, watching as sanghyuk cries himself out with his face squished against taekwoon’s chest (if the situation hadn’t been so serious, it would have been cute).

eventually, sanghyuk is bundled up into taekwoon’s arms and carried to the car, and then (after an hour long drive) carried into a cheap overnight room at the nearest motel. sanghyuk refuses to let go of taekwoon, so the six of them work together to get the tired boy changed out of his night clothes.

jaehwan wets a washcloth and wipes away tears stains with a gentle hand while hongbin and wonshik carefully maneuver sanghyuk into pajamas. hakyeon sits next to sanghyuk (still cradled in taekwoon’s arms, looking abnormally small and quiet) and begins to help the tired boy brush his teeth.

when all their night time routines are completed, a cup of tea is shoved into sanghyuk’s hands and they pile onto the bed and begin to talk.

they set rules and boundaries (sanghyuk will no longer be left completely alone unless he asks, he is thankful) and laugh and cry and apologize.

things aren’t better yet, and sanghyuk doesn’t think he’ll ever recover from this (years in the future, the memory of the even makes his breathing hitch), but his brothers will always be there to ease his pain.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Is How Sanghyuk Becomes a Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882852) by [Quiet_crash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash)




End file.
